


like animals

by sky_reid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oh wait, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, as usual things happen to louis' arse, fucking hell there's a tag for everything, hang on there's more, honestly theres like a lot of bodily fluids involved, how did i forget that one, the usual rly, this is the filthiest thing i've ever written and that's saying something, what else would tink write honestly, yall asked for it and im here for all ur porny needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/pseuds/sky_reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a good thing they don't do it like this often or louis would've been long dead by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ostricacida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostricacida/gifts), [bufonophobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufonophobe/gifts).



> @laura: i actually honeslty have nothing to say to you anymore  
> @nina: no need to be jealous plenty of filth to go around ;)  
> @everyone else: i'm sorry idk what i'm doing with the syntax in this but enjoy anyway?

Louis is lying on his back, sweaty and tired and pleasantly sore, arms wide on the bed and legs only held spread open and pressed up against his chest by Harry’s huge hands. He’s already come twice, the traces of it all over his chest and tummy, once during the fucking age that Harry spent fingering him and once while Harry was fucking him like a bloody animal. Fucking hell, he’s gonna have bruises on his thighs for days and Harry is _still_ not even fucking done, still bloody going at it, nails sunk into Louis’ thighs and teeth sunk into his bottom lip. His skin is shining with sweat, droplets of it running down the side of his face and gathering on his flushed chest and his hair is wild and messy, damp with sweat. He looks like sex personified; it’s really not Louis' fault he’s getting hard again, Jesus Christ, Harry is barely letting him _breathe_.

He has to be done soon, fuck, he’d better be done soon, Louis can’t take a lot more of this. They have a concert tomorrow and Louis is going to be limping for days to come if Harry keeps pounding him like this for much longer; he’s already sore because of his stupid boyfriend with his stupid huge prick and his stupid good stamina and fucking _hell_ it feels good when Harry grabs his arse instead of his legs and lifts it off the bed so he can have a better angle, practically folds him in half, arse in the air and legs folded over Harry’s forearms. Harry manoeuvres him easily, manhandles him like he’s not dead weight right now and _God_ , it’s a good thing they don’t often do it like this because Louis is going to _die_ if he comes again and he’s going to die if he doesn't.

Harry is fucking him so hard his arse feels warm and tender, is probably red from the way Harry’s hips and thighs are slapping against it. The sounds they’re making are bloody obscene, the quick slaps of Harry’s balls against his arse, the wet squelch of lube, the deep grunts that sound like they’re coming from the pit of Harry’s stomach more than his throat, the soft little sobs that Louis can’t stop from slipping out every time Harry fucks into him, it’s better than a fucking symphony.

Harry’s so big, fat and long, gets so deep inside and fills him up so nicely, Louis _swears_ he can feel him in his fucking throat, knows if he were flat on his back and had the energy to put his hand on his lower belly he’d be able to _feel_ Harry moving inside him. He’s exhausted though, limbs loose and sore, and he can’t do much more than lie there and let Harry use him whatever way he wants, fuck him bloody raw. The new angle has Harry pounding into his prostate with every move; he doesn’t think it’s been this overstimulated since the last time Harry milked him, he’s sensitised to the point of near-pain, has tears pooling in his eyes and God, he’s hard again, thinks he could come just from this if Harry could keep going for long enough. Fucking hell, he loves it when Harry fucks the sense out of him.

But Harry’s not gonna last, is already losing rhythm and pulling out. He tugs on his cock, barely fists the red, swollen head of it a few times before he finishes with a shout right over Louis’ hole and fuck, _fuck_ , Louis whimpers when he realises he can feel how open he is, that Harry doesn’t even need to aim and still comes mostly in him. He gathers what little lands over Louis’ rim and crack on the head of his cock and fucks it right into him, gives him a few more deep, hard strokes that push him up the bed and make him grunt. Holy hell, Harry is actually going to kill him with good sex one of these days.

Harry pulls his arsecheeks open like he hasn’t already spread his legs as far as they can go, hasn’t already bent him more than his body was bloody meant to (“Not all of us do yoga, Harry, shit,” he bitches when Harry bends his body so far his knees are practically by his ears), hasn’t already pushed his arse so far up and forward that Louis can see where the lube’s leaked out of him, like he hasn’t already fucked Louis so long and hard that he physically cannot clench his hole closed, is held open by the ghost of Harry’s cock in him and then Harry spits down on him, spreads it over his hole like he’s not wet enough already and he’d better not be thinking what Louis already knows he’s thinking, _fuck_.

He is, of course he bloody is, tucks a sweaty curl behind his ear and licks his lips as he stares at Louis’ arse like it’s a fucking buffet. Louis remembers how embarrassed he was the first time Harry played with him after they’d already fucked, knew he had to look a fucking mess down there, stretched and red and swollen and wet, but now he knows how much Harry _loves_ it, loves seeing what he’s done to Louis especially when he takes him rough. Louis is leaking over his tummy just seeing the hungry look on Harry’s face.

Harry holds his arse open, big hands squeezing the fleshy globes of it, and buries his face in it. He eats arse like a pro, gathers spit on his tongue and lets it drip from his mouth over and into him while keeping eye contact and _God_ , Louis is getting so desperate now he’s choking out those embarrassing hiccupping sobs and fucking Harry is fucking smirking at him, the fucking bastard, looks so smug, like his hair isn’t a frizzy, sweat-soaked mess and like he doesn’t have spit smeared all over his chin already. Louis clenches around nothing, knows by the way Harry’s eyes glaze over that he doesn’t even manage to close up, which in turn just makes him twitch again, practically shaking in anticipation when Harry breathes over him. If he dies from how turned on he is while Harry eats him out tonight, he’ll at least die happy.

Harry licks a long, fat stripe over his crack, traces the stretched rim with the tip of his tongue before closing his lips tightly around the hole and sucking the come straight (no pun intended) out. Louis chokes unattractively when his breath gets stuck in his throat, moans and slams his hand on the sheets at the feeling of the wet mess of lube and come and spit slipping out of him as Harry drinks it up like it’s a treat, fucking slurps and moans louder than Louis does, the vibrations of it going right to Louis’ core; if Louis weren’t so bloody tired he’d thread his fingers through Harry’s sweaty hair right now, mess it up even more by pulling on it just for something, _anything_ to ground him, but all he can do is lie back and let Harry have at it. Harry sucks on his rim hard, doesn’t play around or warn him before shoving his tongue inside and rolling it around, pushing at where Louis is loose and tender inside and fuck, it’s too much, it’s been too much for too long, Louis is going to actually cry. He’s sweating so much his pillow is fucking drenched with it and if Harry eats him the way he usually does he's legitimately worried he might pass out.

Harry is drooling all over him, spit running down Louis' arse and his tongue pushing at Louis' rim to open it further and then fucking hell, Harry’s fucking into him fast and dirty right from the start, his teeth sinking into Louis’ tender arse. It’s pure fucking torture, Harry’s wide tongue rolling and wiggling inside him, teasing in the worst way, not nearly enough and still too much in Louis’ current state, not nearly long enough to reach as far as his cock and not wide enough to stretch him right now, and yet it still feels good, so soft and wet and mobile, moving fluidly in and out of him, quick, skilled, practised. Louis wants to arch off the bed, wants to grab Harry’s hair and ride his face, grind on it so Harry’s nose is pressed behind his balls, so Harry’s lips are numb and tingling when they kiss later, but he’s folded up so tight, held down by Harry’s large hands keeping his arsecheeks spread open and he has nowhere to move, can just lie there and fucking _take_ it as Harry’s tongue fucks deep and fast into him. It makes a wet, squelching sound that mixes beautifully with Louis' whimpers and Harry’s moans and Louis is going to fucking _die_ , feels stretched thin everywhere and is shaking with the pure need for _something_ to happen to break the tension in his body already. Harry pulls his tongue out, starts licking up and down over his hole, dips into it on every few strokes because he can’t _not_ with how open Louis is; Louis is so tender and sensitive the velvety texture of Harry’s tongue feels rough and so hot it’s burning him. Harry is making a mess of them both, letting spit dribble out from the corners of his mouth and trickle down over his chin and Louis’ crack. He sinks his teeth around the rim of Louis’ hole, sucks hard and slurps, moans like Louis’ arse is a delicious meal and _God_ , Louis is trying to squirm but he can’t even do _that_ , Harry’s got him completely under his control, holds him exactly where he wants him, kneads at his arse and kisses his hole wetly before lifting his head.

When he emerges from between Louis’ thighs his whole face is wet, chin and cheeks shiny with spit and lips smeared with come. He finally lets Louis’ body fall back down onto the bed, leans over and lets the come drip from his mouth into Louis', kisses him so they’re both messy with it; Jesus, Louis can’t just taste himself, he can _feel_ the come pooling in the corners of his mouth. spilling over and running down his cheeks. He gets so lost in the insistent push of Harry’s tongue against his that he doesn’t expect it when Harry shoves fingers into him, going for three without any warning and fingerfucking him hard and fast right from the start; Louis starts cursing under his breath, whimpers and sobs and high-pitched whines breaking up the words as he grips at Harry’s biceps and holy fuck, he can feel the muscles of Harry’s arm tensing as he moves his hand and he’s definitely not gonna last much longer now, not with the obscenely wet sounds Harry’s fingers in his arse are making and not with how they graze over his abused prostate without rhyme or reason and definitely not when Harry starts _talking_ , bloody fucking hell, Louis is going to die.

“God, Lou, you’re a mess,” Harry says and _fuck him_ , if Louis survives this he’s going to _kill_ him. Harry holds his hip with his free hand, keeps him pressed down into the bed with it and keeps his legs spread with a leg thrown over one of his thighs, doesn’t let him buck up and escape the insistent press of Harry's fingers or ride them the way he wants to. "Look so good like this, love, proper ruined, aren't you?" Louis whines and turns to the side to bury his face in the pillow; it's drenched with sweat, smells of sex like everything else in the room. Harry noses behind his ear, kisses there gently even as he's taking Louis completely apart with his fingers, nibbles on Louis' ear and breathes hotly over it as he keeps fucking talking, "Could look at you like this all the time, wish I could take pictures and show you later how pretty you are for me like this," but Louis doesn't _need_ to see is the thing, he can feel how hot he is, flushed all the way down his chest and sweating, skin tacky with come and hair damp and sticking to his face and neck. He starts crying, full on wet, heaving sobs, when he feels Harry push a fourth finger into him and keep fucking him without pause like most of his hand being in Louis' arse is nothing, and the thing is that it _feels_ like nothing, feels like four of Harry's long, beautiful fingers inside him is not even that much, like stretching around the width of Harry's knuckles when Harry fucks deeper into him is not even that hard. He feels Harry's thumb tracing around his stretched hole and fuck, Harry wouldn't but he definitely _could_ and bloody _hell_ , Louis is going to come so fucking hard.

"Fuck, Lou, you're so loose, I could get my whole hand in there right now," Harry says like he can read Louis' mind, "so wet, wouldn't even need more lube." And _God_ , Louis _knows_ , he can feel how far inside him Harry's fingers are reaching, how deep he's getting even though he's going fast and before he even realises it, he's scratching down Harry's arm and burying loud, gasping sobs into the pillow as he comes, surprisingly a lot considering it's the third _fucking_ time, fucking _fuck_ , he _hurts_ from how _good_ it is and Harry still hasn't stopped, has only slowed down a little and Louis feels like he's coming forever, Harry's fingers fucking the pleasure out of him. Over the white noise in his head and his own whimpers he catches Harry moaning, "Fuck, take it so well, babe," sounding almost pained, like _he's_ the one who's being ripped apart from feeling _too much_ and that's the last thing Louis is aware of for a while.

He's lying on his front when his mind clears a bit and fuck, even their soft sheets feel rough like sandpaper on his spent cock; if he has to put on clothes today he might seriously consider chopping it off. When he tries to move over and lie on his back though, he realises Harry's fingers are still inside him, becomes suddenly aware of the fact Harry is lying between his spread legs, holding his arsecheeks open with his free hand and staring at him barely a moment before Harry's tongue is tracing over where Louis is stretched open around his knuckles and shit, Louis is _done_ , he _can't_ , but his body betrays him, clenching around Harry's fingers and shivering. He mouths weakly at the pillow his face is buried in, too exhausted to try moving away, at peace with the idea of passing out and waking up to Harry still playing with his arse. Harry takes pity on him though, pulls his fingers out slowly, gently and wipes them clean on the sheets.

"Wish you could see yourself, love, look so good all fucked open like this for me," he says, breath ghosting over where Louis is now definitely gaping, sounds like he wants to lean in and lick him out again and Louis almost wants to let him, but he also wants to be walking at some point in the foreseeable future so he gathers what energy he has left and props his head up just enough to be able to speak, grunts with the effort it takes him; wow, he wants to sleep for a week.

"If you touch me again, I swear to God, Styles, I'm kicking you in the balls," he croaks just as he feels a few drops of spit drip from Harry's mouth onto his rim and slide inside. His voice is shot to hell, Jesus Christ, they're going to be in so much shit if he's not better by tomorrow night.

Harry kneads at his arse and hums like he's considering how serious Louis is about kicking him; he _is_  serious though and Harry seems to decide as much for himself because he leans in and kisses Louis' hole before moving away. He trails kisses over Louis' back, his mouth leaving a sticky wet trail over Louis' skin. His hair is tickling over Louis' side, but Louis can hardly feel it, thinks he's maxed out on how much he can feel in one day. God, he's so tired he can't even turn around without Harry's help.

Harry presses their foreheads together and smiles, dimples on full display, looking all cute and innocent and not at all like he's just fucked Louis' brains out. Fuck him, Louis can't not smile back. Harry pecks him on the nose. And then, "You need a shower." Louis would fucking slap him if he had the strength.

"Fuck off. You carry me to the shower, 's your fault I need one anyway."

Harry's face softens and he runs his nose over the side of Louis' as if in an apology. "Yeah, I'll carry you," he says. "I'll draw us a bath, wash your hair, rub your back." Louis hadn't actually meant that, would've definitely limped over to the shower in half an hour at most, already feels too disgusting to fall asleep, but well, he's not about to complain or say no to a bath with Harry. Harry, who's pressing a gentle kiss to his cheekbone and running soothing circles into his hip, and whispering, "Colour?" God, Louis almost wants to apologise for every time he cussed him out in his head tonight, he loves this boy, loves how this boy loves him.

He turns his head and kisses the corner of Harry's mouth, nips at his bottom lip and presses a smile against his slightly stubbly cheek. "Green," he replies, mouthing the word over Harry's skin; Harry still tastes of him, Christ.

"Give me a minute and I'll get you a water and something to snack on and then we can have a bath, yeah?"

"'m not under, love, don't need you to take care of me," Louis says. He's not complaining though, leans into every single one of Harry's gentle touches and kisses; it's even sweeter after how rough Harry's been with him tonight.

Harry shrugs and kisses his forehead. "I want to. Always want to take care of you." Louis almost wants to point out that he probably wouldn't be able to stand up if he tried right now because of Harry taking care of him, but even he is not that much of a shit. Besides, Harry's kissing him again and that feels more important.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://captivekinqs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
